En éléphant rose qui pisse des arc-en-ciel et laisse derrière lui
by une inconnue13
Summary: A ne pas vraiment prendre au sérieux... Le titre, c'est juste comme ça, j'avais envie. Donc, un Sasunaru. Discussion enter Naruto et Sasuke... Le ton monte un peu et... Sasuke devient un moulin à parole ! Non, sérieusement ? Ben ouais... Encore un résumé nul, mais on ne se refait pas ! Bonne lecture


**En éléphant rose qui pisse des arc-en-ciel et laisse derrière lui des arbres ramasse-déchets :**

\- Sasuke…

\- Hn…

\- Tu m'en voudrais si, par exemple… je… heu… te piquais ta petite amie ?

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Je sais, mais, si tu en avais une…

\- J'en veux pas.

\- On s'en fou, on imagine que t'en veux une et que du coup t'en a une…

\- Ouais, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu me la piquerais.

\- Ben, on imagine qu'elle me plaît.

\- Mais si j'en prend une, de toute façon, elle sera pas à ton goût.

\- Oui, mais imaginons que…

\- J'aime pas imaginer. Et me dis surtout pas d'imaginer que j'aime imaginer.

\- Si tu répondais juste à ma question…

\- Bien sûr.

\- De quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'en voudrais, idiot.

\- Ok… Et… Si je me prostituais, on serait toujours meilleurs amis ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si… Et si je ratais mes études et que je finissais SDF ?

\- C'est ton avenir de toute façon… Alors oui.

\- Sympa… Bon, et si…

\- T'en a encore beaucoup ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras mon ami.

\- Mais, pour la petite amie, t'as dis…

\- Sauf que le jour où j'aurais une petite amie est très loin, j'en veux pas, et en plus, elle sera pas à ton goût.

\- Ouais… Mais…

\- Hn ?

\- Et si je me ridiculisais devant tout le monde ?

\- Tu le fais déjà.

\- Tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Mouais… Et si j'avais des envies suicidaire ?

\- J'écourterais tes souffrances.

\- Si j'étais sourd ?

\- Je te payerais les cours de langage des signes.

\- Ouais… Et si j'étais handicapé ?

\- Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? Si tu finis dans un fauteuil, c'est pas à moi qu'il faudra demander de la pitié.

\- Ok… Et si je finissais dans le coma ?

\- Je viendrais te voir tout les jours en regardant passer les gens qui te déteste. Ce serait drôle à voir.

\- Hum hum… Et… Si je mourrais ?

\- Ben je rigolerais à ton enterrement.

\- Ouais. Et si j'avais le SIDA ?

\- Ben de toute façon on a passé l'âge des pactes de sang.

\- Et si j'étais dans un incendie avec toi et Sakura, tu peux sauver que l'un de nous deux. Tu choisis qui ?

\- Toi. Trop heureux de me débarrasser du chewing-gum.

\- Et si j'habitais à l'autre bout de la Terre.

\- Y'a Internet.

\- Et si j'étais dévisagé ?

\- Bah… Je vois pas ce que ça changerait…

\- Et si j'étais obèse ?

\- Je ferais en sorte que tu mange enfin autre chose que les ramens.

\- Et si j'aimais les hommes.

\- Tu veux que ça me foute quoi ? C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

\- Rien… Laisse tomber…

\- …

\- …

\- Bien sûr qu'on serait toujours amis.

\- Et si… J'aime un homme en particulier ?

\- Je te vois venir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Allé, c'est qui ?

\- Ben, un homme, au pif.

\- Mouais. T'aime qui, là ?

\- Sakura !

\- Alors pourquoi tu me parle d'hommes ?

\- Ben… J'en sais rien… On peut toujours changer, tu sais…

\- Hn… M'en fous. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux.

\- …

\- Mais avoue, c'est pas Sakura que tu aimes.

\- … Ben… Heu…

\- Tu vois ? Tu rougis.

\- Non !

\- Alors, donc, tu aimes quelqu'un. Et donc ?

\- Ben… Imaginons que ce soit un ami.

\- Hn ?

\- Et que je sois pas sûr des sentiments de cet ami.

\- Hn ?

\- Je lui dis, ou pas ?

\- Dans les deux cas, c'est égoïste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tss… Égoïste de le garder pour soi, et en même temps, égoïste de mettre ça sur le dos de la personne en question.

\- Alors je fais quoi ?

\- A toi de trouver un moyen pas égoïste.

\- C'est pour ça ?

\- Pour ça quoi ?

\- Que t'accepte pas de sortir avec les filles. Tu les trouves égoïstes.

\- En partie. Mais elles sont surtout chieuses.

\- Oh… Et moi ?

\- De quoi, toi ? Sois clair dans tes questions.

\- Ben, moi, je suis chieur ?

\- Bien sûr. Et égoïste.

\- Mouais…

\- Hn…

\- Mais, du coup, je le dis comment ?

\- Comme tu veux, ça dépend de toi, et de la personne.

\- De toute façon, je crois que je vais pas le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça m'étonnerais vraiment que cette personne m'aime aussi.

\- Pff…

\- …

\- …

\- Tu peux l'embrasser directement.

\- Mais, ça va pas le faire, c'est trop… direct. Et égoïste. Ça impose. 'fin… Puis ça peut dégoûter…

\- Alors dis simplement ''je t'aime''.

\- Trop simple.

\- Alors fait une grande déclaration dégoulinante et guimauve avec les fleurs et les chocolats, les ''tu es l'amour de ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais respirer sans toi à mes côtés'' et tout le tralala…

\- Tu me vois faire ça, sérieux ?

\- Non.

\- Bon…

\- Tu expliques pourquoi tu l'aime.

\- Mais le problème, c'est que j'en sais rien, du pourquoi je… l'aime.

\- Alors fais lui comprendre implicitement.

\- Du subtile ? Tu crois que c'est mon genre le subtile ?

\- Ben j'en sais rien moi, tu fais chier avec ton type ! Va le voir, fais lui comprendre comme t'en a envie, avec un rendez-vous ou je ne sais trop quoi, prouve lui que t'es pas un triple idiot égoïste et va filer ton grand amour sur une île déserte !

\- Mais…

\- Et puis c'est quoi le rapport avec les premières questions ? Je m'en fous de comment tu es, bordel ! T'es mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ! Tu peux te transformer en éléphant rose qui pisse des arc-en-ciel et fait pousser des arbres qui ramasse les déchets ! Rien à foutre ! Tant que tu t'appelles Naruto Uzumaki, tout va bien ! Alors si t'es gay, autant le dire tout de suite, on s'en tape !

\- Sasu…

\- Parce que tu sais, si tu es gay, ça change tout pour la première question ! T'auras beaucoup plus de chance de me piquer ''ma petite amie'', comme tu le dis ! Oui, moi aussi je suis gay ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerais ! Et puis de toute façon, y'a qu'un mec avec qui je voudrais bien sortir, et t'es pas près de t'intéresser à lui, alors c'est bon. Maintenant va voir l'autre type et allez vivre votre amour parfait ailleurs !

\- C'est bon, t'as finis ?!

\- Hn…

\- Putain, quand tu t'y met, un vrai moulin à parole…

\- Hn…

\- Et maintenant, tu vas plus parler pendant des semaines…

\- Idiot !

\- Mouais…

\- …

\- …

\- Bon, tu y vas ou merde ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi ?

\- De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il en aime un autre.

\- Va lui dire quand même, j'en marre de te voir traîner dans mes pattes dans cet état, en plus, les discussions mènent à rien.

\- Ok, je vais lui dire…

\- …

\- …

\- Bon t'y vas, oui !

\- Attends, je cherche comment lui dire…

\- Pff…

\- …

\- …

\- Sas'ke…

\- Hn ?

\- On reste meilleurs amis si c'est toi… que j'aime ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Oh… Ok…

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Ch'ais pas, ailleurs, nulle part, je m'en fous…

\- Naruto, plus crétin que toi, ça existe pas.

\- Tu m'enfonces encore !

\- Dobe, reviens ici !

\- Non…

\- Putain, il me semblait que t'étais là pour regarder le film d'amour cliché de Sakura, avec Ino…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le mec, après avoir dis ''je t'aime'', il vient embrasser la fille.

\- T'es pas une fille.

\- Mais on s'en bat les steaks !

\- … Attends ? T'es en train de me demander de venir t'embrasser ?

\- Sérieusement, plus crétin que toi, tu meurs, c'est pas possible d'être aussi long à comprendre !

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Je me fous pas de ta…

\- Si !

\- Bon, tu reviens ou pas ?

\- Mais merde, Sasuke ! Merde ! … Putain, tu fais quoi là ? Tu vas où ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu humpff !

\- …

\- …

\- Bon… Voilà.

\- Mais tu as dis que…

\- Crétin, quand je disais que tu pourrais pas me piquer mon potentiel petit copain, c'est parce que tu peux pas sortir avec toi-même ! Tu peux pas te cloner, à ce que je sache ! (nda : haaa ! Si tu savais, Sas'ke, si tu savais…)

\- Ah.

\- …

\- …

\- Donc, si demain j'arrive en éléphant rose qui pisse des arc-en-ciel et qui plante des arbres ramasse-déchets, tu dis quoi ?

\- Ben, je t'aime, bien sûr… Dobe…


End file.
